


Herbert's Final Plan

by ReesesAndPieces



Category: Club Penguin
Genre: Alcohol, Almost death, Also everyone is a human in this AU because I cannot write penguins, Bombs, Characters almost die, Drama, Drowning, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fire, Jealousy but not much, M/M, Minor Injuries, Oh and some characters are LGBT+ as well, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Some characters are related because I say so, This is hard...., Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReesesAndPieces/pseuds/ReesesAndPieces
Summary: Herbert has a final plan to turn the island into a holiday paradise once and for all. He hears about Gary's new invention which can change things at will, and Herbert wants it. Things get so bad when he steals it and messes up not just the island, but penguin's lives themselves that the EPF has to hire the penguin band, Cadence, and Rory to help defeat this bear once and for all and bring Club Penguin back to peace.
Relationships: Cadence/Franky (Club Penguin), Dot/Puffle Handler (Club Penguin), Jet Pack Guy/Rookie (Club Penguin), Rory/Stompin' Bob (Club Penguin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first club penguin fic, so please try not to be TOO harsh on me, but I will accept constructive criticism! Plus, feel free to read and leave comments! Thank you! :D

Dot snored in her bed, face first in her pillow before her alarm went off. The blonde groaned as she tried slamming her alarm on the ground so she wouldn’t have to listen to the thing one more time. Unfortunately that somehow failed so she just got up and yawned. She rubbed her eyes as she went to her wardrobe and grabbed her outfit. A black button-up shirt, a purple jacket, and a navy tie along with a black and purple skirt and some purple and black boots as well with navy laces.

She went over to her makeup and applied eyeshadow, she finally looked at herself in the mirror, seeing herself. She had very dark blonde hair with warm beige skin and dusky russet eyes. Huh, she didn’t look half bad! She always liked girly things and makeup, and fashion and looking good was one of her passions.

She was lost in her reflection before she heard a knock on the door. “Huh- Oh, come in!” She said, sitting up straight.

The door opened to reveal her roommate, and her younger brother, Guy was there. Or as his EPF name was: Jet Pack Guy. 

“Hey bro.” Dot said, looking at him.

“Dot.” He said, nodding, “How are you doing today?”

“I’m well! I just got ready for today! I’m dressed and made up! My plans are to just design fashion, model a little… the usual-” She began to say until she felt her phone vibrate in her jacket’s pocket. She took it out and checked, revealing it was a message from her boss, Aunt Arctic. Okay, one of her bosses, but Aunt Arctic was the main one.

No, that wasn’t her real name, her real name was Anna, but she went under Aunt Arctic for the newspaper for reasons unknown to Dot but she didn’t really care or mind. She decided to read the message that the lady had sent to her since she knew this would probably not be good.

“All Agents, we have received an update from an anonymous source that Herbert is planning something bad! I will be separating all of you into groups and we will investigate different parts of the island. For now, wait for the update.”

Dot nodded and looked at Jet Pack Guy, who also received the same message. “You got that bro?” Dot asked, he nodded, and ran to grab his own spy gear as Dot grabbed her disguises, as she had a feeling she’d be needing them before she ran towards the kitchen and grabbed a handful of grapes for breakfast.

Guy soon appeared, wearing his jet pack, as they got another message.

“Alright, Jet Pack Guy, Gary, Paige, you three will be covering the lighthouse, dock, town, ski village, ski hill, and snow forts. Me, Rookie and Dot will be covering the stadium, the mine, the plaza, the iceberg, the forest, and the cove. We will meet at the EPF when we’re all done. Everyone got that?” Paige, Gary, and Rookie were three of the other agents who worked with Dot, Aunt Arctic, and Jet Pack Guy. All of them did different things and Dot smiled when she thought of them, feeling like they made good time, but her smile grew bigger when she thought of her friend Paige, who trained the dogs and handled them, she sighed in happiness and got distracted thinking of her. Until JPG shook her, “Ahem? We have a mission?” “Oh… yeah.” Dot laughed nervously.

The two of them nodded as both got ready, Dot opened the door and slid down the banister of the stairs, not even waiting for Jet Pack Guy.

“Alrighty! I’m down!” Dot said, luckily she and JPG only lived on the 3rd floor so she didn’t break anything although she probably got some weird looks from anyone who saw her. Plus, it didn’t take forever. Granted she could’ve taken the lift but what fun was that?

She walked outside to the cold, she shrugged and looked around, wondering where she should meet AA and Rookie. She stood there and wondered for a while until she got another text, this time from Rookie.

“Hey, erm, Dot? Me and Aunt Arctic are at the mine, are you heading there?” He asked, Dot rolled her eyes playfully and texted back “Yeah, I am!” Before wondering HOW she could reach the mine shack until she remembered: “Oh hang on I have a car.” So she got in and drove to the mine shack, and luckily for her, both Rookie and AA were already there. She waved at them both in happiness, “Alright, I’m here! I’m ready to begin the mission!” She told them proudly, standing up straight.

“Excellent, we’ll go in and scan the area, then we’ll see if Herbert is around. When that’s over, we will check more of the island.” Aunt Arctic told her, as she pulled her hair behind her neck, messing with it. Rookie jumped up and down excitedly, “We’re gonna win officially once and for all!”

Dot looked at them both until she heard a rustle from the cornfields, which alerted both AA and Rookie as well.

“Shit I think it’s Herbert!” Dot thought, clinging onto them both, watching the corn. She knew she had to keep calm, so she tried taking deep breaths, but luckily for her, the real person came through.

“Hey there pals!” Said a ginger-haired guy wearing a construction worker’s vest over his plaid shirt and a helmet. He had warm beige skin and golden hazel eyes, and Dot could recognize him straight away when she saw him mess with his hair and move his fringe to reveal a scar on his forehead.

“Hey Rory!” Aunt Arctic said, waving at him, Dot smiled when she saw her old friend from her childhood again, and honestly, she was relieved since he wasn’t Herbert. Plus, she liked to catch up with Rory, she hadn’t texted him this week since she was busy but she was planning to tonight!

“Rory! Nice to see you, buddy!” Dot said, waving at him, he waved back, “Hey Dot! What are you doing here?”

Shit! What could she say?!

“We’re doing an article about the mine shack.” Aunt Arctic said casually, shrugging, “What about you?”

“The mine carts are broken, so I’m gonna fix them up! If you want to go in, I can fix them up for you!”

“It’s alright, we found a way in.” Dot lied, as she walked in through the door of the mine shack.

“Guys? You shouldn’t really be going in there without a minecart-” Rory began to say, Dot could sense the worry in his voice, but she ignored it.

“Alright! Here we go!” Rookie said cheerfully, but very soon as the three walked in darkness, they all noticed something that would probably be a massive dent in their plans to find Herbert once and for all.

They were lost.

“Shit! What do we do?!” Asked Dot, “I didn’t bring any light with me! I guess we just…. Dig our way out and maybe use the carts Rory suggested?” Rookie commented, unaware they were currently 2,300 feet underground. They noticed some unfinished miners' tunnel, Dot noticed the shovels next to them although it was hard to make out through the darkness, she grabbed one, “Get digging!” She commented.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea Dot.” Aunt Arctic said in a worried voice, but that was not going to stop Dot. The blonde girl started digging, determination filling her, as Rookie followed. Dot tried to hold up the roof with sticks until suddenly, she heard a rumble.

“What was that?” Aunt Arctic asked in worry but the other two ignored her and the sound, thinking it was maybe someone who hadn’t eaten at first.

“I think we should head back.”

“We’ll be fine!” Dot said, glaring at the wall, “We will find the center of the mine, find Herbert or his plans, and THEN we will head back and arrest him for good!” Dot snapped, not wanting to turn back as she shoved the shovel into the wall in fury, but the rumbling got worse.

“Dot! Please! I want us to go back!” Aunt Arctic said again, trying to grab Dot by her top and drag her away, but Dot was determined to not give up.

Until the ceiling above them started to collapse and rocks the size of a guy’s head started to fall, landing close to them, dirt and dust filling the air, causing them to cough, until finally, the roof collapsed as well, knocking Dot out.

\-----------

She woke up, but luckily she wasn’t too injured as she got up. She saw Rookie panicking in the corner as Aunt Arctic was standing above her.

“Dot?! Are you okay?!” She asked, checking her forehead, Dot nodded weakly. She watched Aunt Arctic pick her up and place her by the wall next to Rookie, “There was a cave-in, the door is blocked through dirt and rocks, and we’re stuck down here…” She mumbled, sounding terrified as Dot felt her cling onto both herself and Rookie, who was now crying in fear. “Are we going to die?” Rookie asked, looking up at AA, who shushed him quietly, “No, of course not… we’ll be okay… sooner or later either Gary will find out about this and save us, or Rory will get worried when we don’t come out and find us!”

Dot laid her head against her shoulder, teary-eyed, quietly whispering an “I’m so sorry.” as tears started rushing down.

“It’s okay Dotty, it wasn’t your fault, you wanted to find Herbert and help. You couldn’t predict such a thing would happen.” AA whispered in a comforting voice, as she hugged them both.

“It’s dark. I can barely see anything…” Rookie whimpered, only a small torch was by their feet from a previous miner, as he turned it on.

“It will be okay, we will be found and be back home… I don’t have any signal! Oh no…” Aunt Arctic said. Dot felt her heartbeat increase faster and faster, looking around as she felt the place get more blurry, but Aunt Arctic wrapped her arm around her again, “Hey, it’s okay…. Deep breaths…”

Dot let the breath go in before letting it go, doing this until her heartbeat went back to normal. Looking up at the ceiling, surprised there was still one, as she watched Rookie try to look for a door, but it was covered by rocks and dirt, and they didn’t even know the way out, so even then they couldn’t get out of the room. They were stuck down there.

Aunt Arctic watched them in worry, as Dot noticed her, she could see the fear on her face, as she saw her face go pale and she was trying to fidget with her hands, biting her lip. Dot could tell she was worried about her and Rookie’s safety, but they wouldn’t have been in this predicament if it wasn’t for Dot.

“I’m sorry for getting us into this.” Dot said to Aunt Arctic, feelings of guilt taking over, this was her fault, she knew that if she just turned back then maybe they wouldn’t have been in this. Was anyone injured? She hoped not. She thought this as she started to stand up and tried to move-

“OWWW!” Dot cried, her ankle hurting her, making it harder for her to move, as Aunt Arctic grabbed onto her and sat her down, “Dot?! Are you okay?!” She asked. Dot whimpered and shook her head, the horrible feeling taking over her body when she tried to move. Aunt Arctic held her, the two of them taking deep breaths together, trying to calm her down until they heard something from outside.

“Huh?! Who’s there?!” Rookie asked until they noticed the dirt and rocks covering the door move until a hole big enough to go through was made and a husky and golden retriever climbed through and barked at them, before two other people, this time holding torches and lanterns, looked at the dogs and then looked at the victims of the cave in. Dot took a closer look and noticed one of them was easy to notice, it was her brother, but the other person surprised her since for now, everything else was dizzy and hard to make out.

Her other rescuer was a girl about her age, with the most beautiful carnelian eyes, her freckled skin was a warm sepia color, while her dark umber hair, tied up in a loose ponytail, fell down her shoulders. Dot looked up at her, feeling a happy sensation, “She is so pretty…” She sighed until Guy alerted her again.

“Dot! Over here! Focus!”

She shook her head and took a closer look, yes her brother and… oh! Paige! Paige was the woman she was describing!

Honestly, she was happy to see anyone who WASN’T Aunt Arctic or Rookie at this point, so she smiled up at them.

From the corner of her eyes, she noticed a warm orange glow from the outside of the hole, which was now being made bigger, and she saw Rory holding another lantern.

“Are you guys okay?! Are you hurt?!” Paige asked as Dot noticed that she struggled to speak. She nodded, lying and decided to hide her sprained ankle, but Paige wasn’t having this as she tried to pick her up, but Guy pushed her away gently, before picking his older sister, and then Rookie and Aunt Arctic up, somehow able to carry all three of them. Rory motioned them towards him as the three who went to rescue them brought them back up to land.

\--------

When they finally reached the EPF, Guy dropped Aunt Arctic, Rookie, and Dot on the couch. Gary walked out of his office as well.

“Are you three okay?” He asked, “Yeah we’re fine!” Rookie said cheerfully, “Dot sprained her ankle but we’re otherwise fine.”

“I think I have some good news if that cheers you up!” Gary said, smiling, holding his coffee before taking out a piece of paper. Dot tried to walk over to take a closer look but Paige and Aunt Arctic sat her back down. “What is it?” Guy asked.

“It’s from Herbert!”

“It is? What does it say?” Asked a curious Rookie, as Gary began to look at it again to read it out loud.

“Dear Epic Person Failures- Wow what a nice way to introduce a letter!” Said Gary sarcastically, rolling his eyes in a playful manner with a smirk on his face. “Anyway, his letter….. Dear Epic Person Failures: You’re probably searching for me and my hideout right now, and if you’re not, what’s wrong with you?”

“When we tried I ended up trapped underground.” Commented Dot, she laughed but it wasn’t a serious one, she felt more of a rage than humor. “That stupid bear!” She snapped.

“Anyway, I would recommend you give up searching for me- He always says this! He thinks we’ll lose, well err… that has yet to happen so we won’t ever give up!” Gary said, raising his head up, a smirk on his face.

“YEAH!” Said the agents, raising their fists in the air in triumph.

“So, as the guy was saying….” Gary began to clear his throat as he looked at the letter again, but then he froze in silence for a few minutes.

“Is everything okay Gary?” Aunt Arctic asked, her ocean blue eyes filled with worry as she looked at the inventor. He looked back at her and tried to clean his glasses.

“Did you misread something?” Paige asked as Dot watched in silence, wondering what was going on. She saw Gary read the note again and even tried to check if there was any invisible ink or a secret message on the letter.

“Okay, what’s happening?” Rookie asked, “Did he leave you his credit card number? QUICK! WHILE YOU HAVE IT, ORDER A MILLION VEGETARIAN PIZZAS AND NOT SHARE ONE WITH HIM! THAT WILL SHOW HIM! No, wait! That’s too mean! I feel like a bully for that…. I’m sorry!”

Everyone gave Rookie a look of concern except for Aunt Arctic, who smiled at him, “You’re a good kid Rooroo- I mean Rookie, but I don’t think Herbert would leave his credit card number on a letter to his enemies!”

“Thanks…” He mumbled, and Dot could see his head droop, and he watched the ground.

“It’s okay Rookie! At least you were… open-minded!” Aunt Arctic commented, smiling at the boy. It was then Dot noticed the similarities between the two. Both had pale alabaster skin, ocean blue eyes, freckles, and both had sunflower blonde hair. Did she find this a strange coincidence? Was there more to play? Eh, maybe she was stressed and overthinking things.

“Anyway, what’s in the letter Gary?” Dot asked again, crossing her arms, rolling her eyes, her eyebrows raised, “Why is Herbert saying we shouldn’t be looking for him NOW if the reason ISN’T he thinks we will lose. I didn’t sprain my ankle in a mine shaft to be sitting here in silence. If I wanted that, I’d be at home with my brother here when he wants to read! Seriously I can’t even breathe too loud or he’ll tell me to shush!”

“Alright Dotty! Keep your hair on! I’m getting to that… it’s just… unbelievable!”

“Don’t call me Dotty, and what is it?” Dot asked, looking at them, a hint of threat in the first part of her sentence.

“Here is what he said…” Gary began to say, his voice a lot more quiet than usual, looking at it again.

“The reason I believe you pesky people should stop looking for me is that it will make you look ridiculous as I am… giving up making this island a holiday paradise for me and Klutzy?! We are planning to take another iceberg and move to a new island where we can live happily. Trust me, it’s better for everyone. Yours sincerely, Herbert P Bear.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time we focus on other main characters, the penguin band and Cadence. Rory will appear more in chapter four and he appears at the end of chapter three. Mysterious things happen and they investigate until they meet Herbert and stuff almost goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I should clarify I made more characters related. I may list who's related to who right now.
> 
> AA is the mom of Petey + Rookie. She's Franky's stepmom.  
> JPG + Dot are brother and sister.  
> G Billy + Cadence are cousins  
> And Rookie is half bros to both Franky and Petey. Those two are stepbrothers.  
> If I can remember more I'll update this.

“Are you sure about this Franky?” A girl asked, looking at her friend and fellow musician, blinking her cornflower blue eyes. This girl was named Cadence, a DJ who loved to play with music, and she was with her friend (and crush but don’t tell him) Franky, who was part of a band she loved called The Penguin Band.

“Couldn’t be more positive, Cady!” Franky said cheerfully, hands-on-hips, looking up at the bottle of lemonade in his hand.

“Franky, you’re going to get drunk if you drink that.” She said nervously, trying to grab it off him, since for some God-forsaken reason, last night Franky mixed vodka with the lemonade, and now he wanted to drink it. Cadence DIDN’T want to deal with a drunk Franky so she took it off him and moved it into a place where he couldn’t find it. “Cady, what the heck?”

“Franky, you’re my friend, I am NOT having you getting wasted and drunk!” Cadence told him, crossing her arms. He sighed, “Fine, I won’t.”

She smiled at her friend, admiring him, watching the lights of the night club reflect on him. He had pale ivory skin, eyes she could compare to smoky quartz and long, beautiful, honey blonde hair. She sighed in happiness, looking at him, watching him fix his hat until he alerted her.

“Cady? Are you okay? You seem to be in a dream world.” He laughed, she bolted up, “Huh? Oh, sorry!”

Cadence went quiet, watching him again, feeling her heart flutter with every glance she took. A small smile coming across her face as she watched him go towards where she usually played her music. Her love for her friend and fellow musician came from many places, but he wasn’t just her friend.

He was her inspiration, ever since she was fifteen, she had gotten into his band and it inspired her to pursue music. A guy her age had managed to become a musician earlier, but the music thing wasn’t just it, but it was the most major thing.

The other thing that made him an inspiration for her was when he came out as trans to the public when he was also fifteen, both were the same age, he just took music in earlier, and before then, Cadence, also trans, struggled to tell her family she was a girl, but him coming out to the public that he was also trans (a trans guy though) gave her courage and made her feel much braver for it.

“Cadence! You’re in a trace again!” He laughed, causing her face to flush red. Dammit!

“Shit, sorry!” She laughed, fear taking over her body. Was she really like this?! Oh no… what if he thought she was an idiot for this?!

“It’s fine Cady.” He whispered softly, looking at her, hugging her tightly.

Cadence smiled, hugging him back until she noticed the lights flicker, and then go out. Wait, what?!

“Did that just happen?! Did the… lights go out? They were fine this morning!” Franky said, clinging onto Cadence in worry.

Cadence had no idea HOW to respond to Franky clinging onto her, on one hand- wait what was she saying? This was her crush! She clung back. What else would she do?

The two of them held onto each other in worry for a few moments, Cadence placed her head onto his chest, which was kinda difficult since they were the same height and they were standing. Franky, much to her surprise, let her hug him, he hugged back, either both of them were scared of the dark or lovesick idiots crushing hard on each other but that is a spoiler warning!

Finally, Cadence pulled away, “Alright, we need to find what caused the power out and bring the lights back! Should we get your band to help?” She asked, looking up at Franky, blinking her blue eyes at him.

He smiled at her, and Cadence could’ve sworn she saw a slight blush, “Alright, if we can find them-”

“You wanted us?” A voice said behind Franky, but Cadence couldn’t tell who it was but because they referenced themselves and Cadence was just talking about them, she presumed it was another penguin band member.

“Yeah, erm… who’s there?” Cadence asked, trying to find them but accidentally punched them in the stomach. How? I don’t know.

After an “Ouch!”, someone took a torch out and lit up the area. Cadence then realized she punched one of the penguin band members in the stomach.

“Shit! Sorry!”

“It happens.” The voice said. Cadence took a look to see who it was. Oh hey, the whole band was there!

The first person she saw was bending over in pain, she presumed it was the guy she punched, Petey K. He had pretty short blonde hair which was under a red beanie. A white t-shirt with a short-sleeved black jacket and some sunglasses. Next to him was another guy, her cousin, crossing his arms, looking at her. He had short brown hair and a red bandana around his head. Along with a black and white plaid shirt. Cadence knew her cousin’s name was G Billy since if she didn’t know that it would probably worry a couple of people, and the guy with the beanie was Petey K, but where was the other member, Stompin Bob?

She didn’t think twice until she felt a tackle hug from behind her, this took her by surprise, but then she turned to see him laughing and smirking, “Hey Cady!”

Cadence smiled at him, he also had short brown hair but wore a bracelet and a black t-shirt. He put one of his hands on his hips while hugging Cadence with the other arm.

“Bob! Nice to see you again!”

She hugged her friend tightly, and from the corner of her eye she could’ve sworn she saw Franky stop smiling for a few seconds, but reconnecting with friend time was over.

“Alright, some suspicious stuff has been happening… so I think it’s time that we found out what is going on, and sort it out so we can get the lights back!” Cadence announced, grabbing her friends, well, two of them, she grabbed Petey K and Stompin Bob, and dragged them out of the Night Club, Franky and G Billy chased after them otherwise they were left behind. The bandana-wearing guy was holding the torch now.

Things could’ve been better. It was night time and honestly everywhere seemed to have a power outage, so something was definitely wrong. Cadence pondered, wondering if she should let the people who usually took control of scenarios like this control it, but she decided they were likely asleep, so she decided that the five of them would have to find the power source first, THEN they would be able to save the town. What the heck was going on?

The first thing the five of them decided to do was head over to the Ski Village, maybe there was something there?

Well, that’s what Cadence thought, as they reached it, before stopping to rest next to the Everyday Phoning Facility. She never really understood the purpose of the building, but I guess maybe it had its reason for being there? But honestly, she preferred the old shop, the sports shop, but she heard a rumor it blew up in a… popcorn explosion. But again, it was a rumor, so she seriously doubted it. Plus, she didn’t really trust the source, which was literally just something Bob told her. Maybe he was joking since there was no possible way a building could explode thanks to popcorn.

Right?

“Alright, we’re here. We need to find the power source, it should be… I don’t know honestly.” Franky confessed in a rushed tone, as Cadence heard him laugh, but not in a way you do when you found something funny, more like he was laughing… almost nervously. She watched him mess with his hair, pulling it behind his ear, avoiding eye contact with the others.

“Are you nervous Franky?” Petey K asked, a smirk on his face, narrowing his eyes but in a way that wasn’t angry, as Cadence noticed him looking at Franky and then her, although she had no idea why. Why would Franky be nervous around her?

“No! No! I’m fine! Just… err… where could we find a power source? The Everyday Phoning Facility? Could that be a source?” Franky asked.

“Could be, but I’m not sure… why would they store the power there?” G Billy asked, crossing his arms, leaning against it. Cadence shrugged, wondering maybe they should check the lighthouse instead, or what would work?

She pondered for a bit until she noticed something strange from the corner of her eye. She could’ve sworn she saw something large going towards the ski lodge. She pulled on her cousin, “Billy! I think I saw something!” She whispered, not wanting to worry the others, but she didn’t really give a shit about the chance of worrying her cousin. Okay, that wasn’t really the reason she went to him first, but she needed help anyway.

“Alright, what did you see?” He asked, looking at her.

She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him towards the shadow she saw, from the corners of her eyes she noticed the other three didn’t seem to notice they were leaving. She opened the ski lodge’s door and it was still dark except with the dimly lit candles by the fishing door. That’s when they both saw it.

A large, white-haired man, with a smaller, red-haired boy, was taking a few of the candles and fishing rods. They already had some nets, until they saw G Billy and Cadence. In a panic, they ran off. Holding the candles, still lit. Confusing both of the musicians. They gave each other confused looks before they knew what they had to do:

They had to give chase. And that’s exactly what they did as G Billy grabbed his cousin again and they started to chase after the mysterious man.

“HEY!” Cadence called out, but he didn’t slow down despite being on the ice, so she just ran across and slid over the ice. Luckily, and coincidentally, the rest of the band appeared.

“We’re coming, Cady! Billy!” Franky told them before the rest of the group slid across the ice. All five of them eventually reached the other side of the frozen lake without crashing, until they saw something… suspicious. It seemed to be some sort of set up camp. The five of them looked around in suspicion until they saw the creature again.

“What’s that?” Petey K asked as the creature glared at the five people, “What are YOU?”

“We’re… people.”

“I am one too!” He snapped, glaring at the five of them, trying to make himself look bigger before trying to move towards them. The five of them stepped back, trying to move away from the man for fear of being attacked, but he continued to walk towards them, intimidating them across the ice before they noticed the cracks beginning to form. In a worry, Cadence grabbed onto Bob and Franky. Billy and Petey were now trying to find a way to escape.

“Quick, jump onto the ice then jump onto the land again!” Billy called out before he managed to jump onto the land, Petey soon followed him. They ran to grab a stick to see if they could help them get back.

“Alright, on the count of three, all three of us will jump across and see if we can land on the land. If we land in the water, we’re fucked.” Cadence told them before both of them nodded.

“Alright.” Franky commented, “One….”

“Two….”

“Three!” All three of them jumped across the ice but Bob slipped on it when he tried to jump and went crashing through, splashing into the cold water.

“SHIT!” Bob cried, crashing down, drowning, Cadence panicked but knew what she had to do in order for him to live and not end up becoming a frozen popsicle stick that someone could eat.

“Stay calm Bob! It will just be worse if you panic. Look, Billy and Petey left to get a stick, but Franky and I are here if we can get a rope, just put it under your arms and we can pull you out! Franky, get a rope!”

“Looking for this?” Asked the smug creature, snickering with a smirk on his face as he held a rope up. Cadence watched as Franky tried to run towards the creature but they refused to give it, so the two of them started to fight as Cadence tried to reach her hand out to save Bob. He struggled to get his hand out of the water and eventually, he managed to grab onto Cadence’s hand, but he was accidentally close to dragging her into the water. She tried to stay on the snowy land when she felt something grab onto her and pull her back before the same person then grabbed Bob’s other hand and pulled him up onto land where he coughed out some ice-cold water, Petey and Billy soon running back towards them.

“Oh no, are you three okay?!” Petey asked, as he ran over, seeing Bob was absolutely soaked to the skin before Billy started to chase the strange creature, and Cadence could tell that the second Billy caught the creature, he probably wouldn’t see the light of day for a long time. He was snarling and fists clenched as he ran after the creature.

Cadence hugged Bob, worried about her friend, looking around for Franky, but then she saw he was still clinging onto her. She realized he was the one who helped her pull Bob out. She smiled at him softly while he smirked at her, winking.

“Franky not now!” She hissed quietly, “Bob nearly died!”

She felt Bob shiver in her arms as she hugged him, taking her scarf off and passing it to him. She saw Franky hesitate for a few seconds before he hugged Bob as well as tightly as possible, “Please don’t die on me…” He whispered to Bob, tears forming in his eyes.

“I’ll try! But I can’t promise anything!” He joked, shivering and chattering his teeth before Petey joined in the group hug and soon Billy came back as well, hugging the four of them.

The group stayed in the hug for warmth, until Cadence got a better idea: The ski lodge. That way, they can warm Bob up, and then all of them can rest for a bit, maybe order some pizza before they can finally go back to finding out their quest on who got rid of the power in the night club.

“Quick, we’re going to go into the ski lodge, when we’re all warmed up, we will go back and try and solve this power outage once and for all!” Cadence commented, picking up Bob and running back to the ski lodge, okay, the rest of the band helped, but she still managed to help hold him.

When the five of them finally reached the ski lodge’s inside, they placed him on the chair closest to the fire, before Cadence looked for a blanket to put over him. The rest of them sat near it as well, as Bob started to warm up, yawning.

“I’ll order pizza.” Petey said, looking through his phone, Cadence looked over and frowned, “You have the pizza place on speed dial? Really?” She asked in a deadpan voice.

“...Err…. and you don’t?”

Cadence sighed and rolled her eyes, “Fine, just order something big enough for all of us. Or more than one pizza.” She commented, “Get something hot enough for Bob, maybe the hot sauce instead of the pizza sauce.” She told him as the rest of them relaxed while they listed their orders. Cadence kept her eyes on Bob, relaxing some more before she felt something sit next to her.

“Hey, Cady?” The voice said, revealing him to be Franky.

“Yes?”

“...Do you think he’ll be okay?” He asked, his voice becoming softer, biting his lip.

“I think so! He seems to be warming up… I was so scared he’d be frozen, but I’m glad he’s safe.” Cadence whispered, placing her head on her friend’s shoulder.

“I promise to protect all of us… I was worried I'd lose him, I can’t have anyone die!” Franky told her, “And you care for Bob, and I do too, so that means I have to double protect him!”

“Do you think I have a crush on him or something?” Cadence asked in a joking voice, a smirk coming across her face as she watched her real crush.

“Do you?” Franky inquired, his eyes lighting up, wait, did he seriously not know? Cadence laughed and shook her head, “Of course not silly! Plus, he’s not even into girls, he’s more of a brother to me than anything!”

Franky nodded, “Alright… sorry if I appeared jealous. I mean, I wasn’t! You and I are friends! Yeah! So… erm… I just worried about your safety!”

She smirked again, the pizzas soon coming, as the group sat around and ate theirs, feeling better and warmer.

“Alright, should we head back out?” Billy asked.

“Aw, can’t we stay the night here? It’s cozy!” Giggled Petey, smiling at his friend.

“Petey you lazy fuck, get up! The whole club penguin island may be in a permanent power out if we don’t do something! What time is it anyway?!”

“It’s… I’m not sure.” Petey confessed, Cadence watched the two, laughing at her cousin crossing his arms and rolling his eyes until she smelt something… that wasn’t there beforehand but felt close to being there.

“Does anyone else smell… smoke?” She asked, but it was only then she realized why she smelt smoke. Smoke rose from a fire from the outside and started scorching the walls of the ski lodge.

The ski lodge was on fire, and the whole group was trapped inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this time the EPF are suspicious and they find out about the fire and basically save the day. They then go to investigate and turns out Herbert is up to mischief. Also, just a warning, err... four characters sing the Little Einstein's theme song at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, chapter three is up! And I'm not even done writing chapter four... but let's hope this goes well! Thanks for reading!

Rookie watched as the rest of the EPF looked at the letter in shock. Out of all the things Herbert could say to them, why was he saying that he was quitting fighting them? Was this some master plan?

Wait… what if he was serious? Were he and Klutzy actually going to give up and just find a new island?

That… It was a good thing! Right? Why did everyone else look so hesitant?

“...This… doesn’t feel right.” Gary mumbled, fumbling with his hair, which was really long, messy, and a platinum blonde with the end of it being blue. He pushed his foggy glasses back, frowning. “Herbert must be planning something agents, keep an eye out for anything suspicious.” He said to them, standing up, and turning his back to them. Rookie watched as his mother, Anna, or as she was more commonly known, Aunt Arctic or The Director walked over to Gary.

“You have a point, Gary.” She said, placing her hand on his shoulder, “But as much as I distrust Herbert, and I do things he’s up to something, what if he is right? The letter does sound like something he’d say. Plus, if he truly does want a holiday paradise, then maybe he decided it would be easier if he moved from this island to a new one.”

Everyone went silent, processing this thought, could it really be possible that Herbert left Club Penguin once and for all?

It must be. Right…? Rookie looked at everyone else and saw Dot and JPG cross their arms in suspicion. It was clear as day to Rookie that they did not believe this for one second. Was this an excuse to look at Jet Pack Guy? Definitely not. Nope. Why would it be?

“So… this is it? Herbert is no longer a problem? Crikey.” Paige commented, rubbing the husky’s head, as Rookie watched. He could tell she was nervous and suspicious like Dot and JPG were. And she had every right to be, after all, who knew what Herbert was planning? Was he honest or was he lying?

Rookie stood there until he noticed Aunt Arctic walking towards the window and she covered her mouth in horror.

“Guys! The ski lodge is on fire!”

WHAT?!

He watched as the room went into a panic. THE SKI LODGE WAS NOW ON FIRE?!

Before Rookie could blink, everyone else in the EPF ran towards the elevator and tried going down, scared of what would happen if they waited a fraction of a second more. Rookie kept quiet as he went down, watching JPG with every second, before turning his eyes towards his mother.

She looked… deadly serious. Almost mad, which she rarely was. But he knew this was serious, so he stayed quiet until they reached the bottom. The six of them ran out towards the Ski Lift and watched as it burned. Gary took something out and scanned the building. This soon caught the attention of the other EPF agents who were previously more focused on the building, but now a couple of them were wondering WHY Gary was using a machine.

“What are you doing mate?!” Paige asked, crossing her arms in anger, Rookie blinked, yes, WHAT was Gary doing?! He just couldn’t understand why Gary would scan the building.

Gary went pale, much paler than he usually was. Rookie watched him fix his glasses until he finally mumbled something.

“There are people in there.”

OH SHIT! NO!

Rookie covered his mouth, his eyes widening in horror, but it got worse. Gary looked almost… scared? He was biting his lip, pupils shrinking, sweating, as he showed Aunt Arctic something.

“TWO OF MY KIDS ARE IN THERE?!” She shrieked in horror, and before anyone else could respond, she ran towards the door and saw it was locked. Rookie watched as she ripped the door open. How she had that strength was beyond him but he presumed that was her natural reaction to two of her kids, his brothers, being trapped in a fire.

He was about to run in when Gary grabbed him by the shirt, he watched Paige whistle and point towards the path to town before seeing her dalmatian and her rottweiler run towards them, which Rookie presumed was for help. He then saw JPG and Dot run into the building after his mother without hesitation.

“Let me in! I want to help!” Rookie told Gary, who shook his head, “I can’t risk losing you! You know Aunt Arctic won’t hesitate to save them, and JPG and Dot are more… experienced.” He told him, Rookie glared at the fire, and he watched it grow bigger until he saw three figures walk out of the building, holding five people.

Wait, was that the Penguin Band and DJ Cadence who were passed out? He knew they weren’t dead as he was watching them breathe, but their eyes were closed, their clothes burnt, and he could see some injuries on them as well. He ran towards his brothers, okay half brothers.

“Petey! Franky! Are you two okay?!” He asked, checking their foreheads, they were boiling! Well, they were just in a fire, but he was still terrified. Petey weakly opened his eyes and saw Rookie and smiled softly.

“I lived. Bitch.” He whispered, before passing out.

He looked at Aunt Arctic, panicking, before picking them both up again without hesitation, “Alright everyone, we’re going back to my bungalow! JPG, Dot, pick the others up, I can’t risk ANYONE getting hurt!” She demanded as they both picked them up. JPG picking up Bob and Billy and Dot picking up Cadence.

“Wait, the fire-” Gary pointed out before a bunch of firefighters along with Paige’s dogs ran towards it, “We’ll take it from here!” One said as the group of them went towards where Aunt Arctic- and honestly him and his brothers- lived. When they arrived, she took her key out, unlocked the door, and let them in. Rookie watched as the five victims of the fire were placed down on the sofa and chairs. Luckily Cadence started to open her eyes.

“Where am I?” She mumbled, her voice a little raspy from the smoke, Dot shushed her and stroked her hair, “Don’t worry, you’re okay. We saved you and your friends.”

Cadence coughed, before watching the other four wake up. Rookie bit his lip, as he sat between Franky and Petey, hugging them both.

“I’m glad you two are okay.” He whispered, tears forming, he almost lost his brothers, and Gary wouldn’t even allow him to save them. Why?!

He watched as Gary sat next to Petey and patted him on the shoulder, “You okay buddy?” He asked, looking at him. He nodded, coughing again. He watched Gary’s face get paler as he looked at Petey. “I can get you a drink if you like.”

“I’m already on that Gary.” Aunt Arctic said sternly, “Rookie, come help me.” She commented as he ran towards the kitchen.

“I’m going to make them hot chocolate, if there is smoke in their lungs, hot drinks are the best choice.”

Rookie watched her stay quiet, stirring the chocolate powder into the warm milk as quickly as she could. The spoon hitting the cups, she clasped onto the handle tightly and continued. Rookie could tell she was furious, as she let go and put the cups onto plates along with cookies before getting up to give them to the victims of the fire. Rookie stayed quiet as they quietly drank up the hot chocolate.

“So what happened?” JPG asked, adjusting his sunglasses, looking at the five of them.

After clearing his throat, the one wearing a bracelet, Rookie thought his name was Bob, spoke.

“Well… the five of us saw a mysterious figure-” He began to say, Cadence cut him off, “Me and G Billy saw it. You ended up seeing it as we ran in across the frozen lake. You then almost drowned, me and Franky had to save you.” She pointed out, “Okay the details aren’t that important Cady! What happened is that we saw a figure, it tried to intimidate us, then I fell down the ice, he was willing to let me die but you saved me. Then we went into the ski lodge, ordered pizza, relaxed, then got caught in a fire. I swear we would’ve died had the guy in the jet pack not saved me and the others. Okay, he saved me and Billy over there-” Rookie saw him point at the guy wearing a plaid shirt, “-And the woman with glasses saved Franky and Petey while the blonde saved Cadence. But still, I don’t know who caused that fire, but I don’t really care.” He finally sighed, drinking the rest of his hot chocolate and eating a cookie.

Aunt Arctic stood up, and Rookie could see a look of determination and fury in her eyes, almost like the fire itself was in them. “I think I have a very good idea who set the ski lodge on fire and nearly killed you five! And when I get my hands on him, he will regret the day he was born!” She snapped.

Rookie watched as Aunt Arctic grabbed her coat, “Alright, me and a few people are going to… do some tasks. The five of you are going to stay here, but i’ll be leaving someone here to watch you! Alright?” She asked, in a sweet yet also stern voice, as the five of them nodded.

“Alright, we promise to stay here.” Petey K said in a cheerful voice, “Thanks for everything.”

“No problem. Paige, you will stay here and help take care of them.” She told them. Paige nodded and sat next to Bob, “Hey dude!” She said, “I’m apparently a doctor.” She laughed. Rookie watched Paige laugh and take out some card games, “Alright, while we wait for the rest of the group to come back, we can play a few rounds of Uno if you’d like!” The five of them agreed and got around the table, before Aunt Arctic motioned Rookie towards her, “We will be back soon! I promise!”

“Alright, good luck you guys!” Franky said, waving, as the rest walked out, but before Rookie could, he felt something grab his shirt’s sleeve.

“What’s that?” Rookie asked, looking behind him, before seeing both Franky and Petey hug him tightly. “Please be safe.” Franky whispered quietly, Petey nodding until both of them let go. He followed his friends.

“Alright, where are we going?” Dot asked. Her russet brown eyes filled with curiosity, “We’re going to get revenge on that awful man!” Aunt Arctic said, her usual, friendly persona hidden under a protective motherly one.

The five of them went towards the mountains, where Herbert usually had his base located. Okay, they had to go to the VERY top of the mountain, and something told Rookie that this time it would be a lot more difficult than normal.

“So… how are we going to get up?” Aunt Arctic asked as her voice went monotone and quiet. JPG smirked and turned his jet pack on, “See you guys up there!” He laughed before he decided to fly up.

“Asshole.” Dot commented, rolling her eyes in a playful manner with a smirk on her face. “I’m gonna see if I have my spider disguise somewhere, Rookie can also fly up with his stupid hat.” She laughed, checking her bag for her disguise.

“ARE YOU JUST GOING TO LEAVE US DOWN HERE?!” Gary asked, “You can invent stuff you daft banana!” Dot commented, putting the disguise on and just climbing up the mountain.

“Oh yeah! What about Aunt Arctic?”

“She can just climb up.”

Rookie looked at Aunt Arctic and presumed she was mentally flipping her off despite the fact that would be out of character.

“Alright, let me see how far I can g- where did Dot go?” Gary asked, as the three of them still on the ground looked around, before looking up and seeing her halfway up the mountain already. WHERE she learned her stealth skills and her climbing skills was beyond Rookie.

“Dammit! She and JPG are already in the lead!” Rookie complained, crossing his arms. “I have to win this!”

“This isn’t a race son.” Aunt Arctic whispered quietly, although Rookie could’ve hinted a bit of laughter in her voice.

“I think I have something!” Gary said, taking something out of his coat, “The popcorn 300!”

“Oh Gary not again. The last time you tried the popcorn 300, you accidentally went flying and got caught in a tree.” Aunt Arctic said, shaking her head.

Gary didn’t listen and grabbed Aunt Arctic and Rookie before placing it on the ground, taking out a flamethrower/packet of matches and setting it on fire. There was a bit of noise until… KABOOM!

The three of them went flying up the mountain, before landing at the very top. Dot and JPG were already there but they seemed to be in… shock. Rookie looked at his friends in confusion, “Did something happen? Did you not find his base?” He asked.

He turned to notice Paige, not only AT THE TOP OF THE MOUNTAIN, but she was SOMEHOW carrying all five of the injured people from earlier in her arms and on her back without any sweat.

“When did you get here?!” JPG asked, “You got here before me!”

“There was an elevator. Plus, I got bored, Cadence cheats at Uno.”

“I DO NOT!” Cadence demanded.

“So I decided to follow you, and we just went in the elevator before you could get up.”

Rookie mentally flipped off Paige.

The group of people looked around the mountain, trying to find an entrance to Herbert’s base.

“Got anything?” Dot asked Paige, looking at her. The elevator taking person shrugged, before placing the five of the musicians down, “Nope!”

When the rest of them weren’t looking, Rookie decided to search the rest of the mountain area they were in, unaware he was being followed.

“What are you searching for bro?” Petey asked, alerting him.

“Why are you even here?!” He asked in confusion, “This is dangerous EPF business!”

“What’s the EPF?” Franky asked.

“ROOKIE!” The rest of the EPF yelled at him, sounding annoyed.

Gary facepalmed, and Rookie felt ashamed, looking down at the mountain’s bottom, as Dot hesitatingly explained what it was to the others, but he wasn’t listening to anything she was saying because of shame.

“So you’re a secret agent society that’s focused on stopping an evil guy from changing our island’s atmosphere because of his own needs instead of him booking an airplane ticket and moving to a much warmer place? It would probably save him a lot more than making a bunch of inventions that never work. This guy is really bad at finance.” Cadence scoffed.

“Yeah, he truly is.” Paige mumbled under her breath, “But either way, he wants us to probably melt and die just so he can have his way. It’s like you buy him a toy but it’s the wrong color so he throws a hissy fit. Well, it is if the end result is the child gets mad, and not only blows up the toy store but also tries destroying the place you live just so he can have a happy ending.”

Rookie laughed a little, “That’s hilarious Paige.” He told her, smiling, Paige nodded, “I know! I’m awesome!”

The rest of the group went to check on what the hell was going on in the mountain until they noticed something pretty... strange.

The entrance to Herbert’s base was covered in ice. Was Herbert trying to hide his base from them or did he give up?

“What’s going on?” JPG asked as he looked at the entrance, Rookie shrugged, “It seems that… he gave up I think? I don’t think we can get in… unless anyone here is good with… well, tools.”

“I am!” Gary said proudly, looking smug, but then looked at the way the base was positioned and went pale, “Nope! Nope! I can’t! If I try and melt it, then what will happen is that it will cause the entrance to collapse! We need someone else! Someone who is used to stuff like these!”

“So… how could they make a safe entrance?” Aunt Arctic asked, “Yeah! What the lady said!” Bob commented.

“Well, they’d have to use stuff like hammers or even a jackhammer if they were lucky enough… but where could we get someone like that?”

“It almost sounds like we need a construction worker.” Laughed Rookie.

This made Dot’s eyes light up in excitement, “I know exactly who we can call!”

“Ghostbusters?” Asked Billy.

The rest of the penguin band and Cadence looked at Billy with a confused expression until Dot shook her head.

“No! I have a friend who works in construction! He’s the best there is! Rory is his name and construction is his game!”

“Dot are you just friends with everyone?” JPG asked.

“Shut up bro.”

“Alright, so we get Rory and have him drill a way into this base? Should be easy enough.” Said Paige, shrugging, but Rookie could see her smiling at Dot, who noticed and, from what he could guess, she then squealed and smiled and hopped around after seeing Paige’s response.

“...Are you okay Dot?” Gary asked.

“Oh yeah! I’m just excited someone likes my idea!”

Cadence smiled, “Alright! Now… How do we get down? The escalator?” She asked.

“I’m flying down! See ya bitches!” JPG laughed, but before he could do anything, Rookie and Dot grabbed onto him, before he rolled his eyes. “What do you two want?” He asked them.

“We’re going down with you!” Dot said cheerfully, “I’m tired from climbing!”

“Damn you.” He groaned, but he let them grab his arms before Paige clung onto him as well.

“YOU TOOK THE ESCALATOR, WHY ARE YOU COMING DOWN THIS WAY?!”

“Looks more fun.” She confessed.

Rookie giggled a little as Paige clung onto his shirt and he started flying them down the mountain.

Things were going well at first until Dot started to sing a song while JPG flew them down.

“We’re going on a trip in our favorite rocket ship-” She began singing out loud, before Paige and Rookie decided to join in, just to annoy JPG.

“Zooming through the sky, Little Einsteins!”

JPG rolled his eyes, “Why are you singing while I’m doing this?” He asked, but they chose to ignore him.

“Climb aboard!” Rookie began to sing, while Dot and Paige joined in, “Get ready to explore!”

“Please stop before I drop you.” JPG begged, but they continued. “There’s so much to find, Little Einsteins!”

“We’re going on a mission, start the countdown! FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE!”

Rookie watched as JPG was close to dropping them, but he decided not to stop because why should he?

“Everyone to rocket! Rev it up now!”

“THIS IS A JET PACK-”

“WE’RE GOING ON A TRIP IN OUR FAVORITE ROCKETSHIP, ZOOMING THROUGH THE SKY! LITTLE EINSTEINS!”

“STOP IT YOU THREE! I WILL LOSE MY SANITY IF YOU DO!” He begged, but Dot laughed, “Don’t worry bro! It’s just for fun! Sing along with us, it’s not that stressful and annoying!”

He groaned but smiled. “Fine!”

“Climb aboard! Get ready to explore! There’s so much to find!”

“Little Einsteins!”

“Come on!”

“Let’s go!”

They looked at JPG who smiled and sang along, “Little Einsteins!”

It was at that moment they saw Rory, so they flew down and dropped onto the ground while they sang, and at some perfect timing, they pointed at him.

“We need you! Little Einsteins…. YEAH!” The four of them sang as they pointed at Rory, before bowing.

“What the hell is going on?” Rory asked. 

He looked confused as hell, before Paige shrugged, “In seriousness, we really need your help.”


End file.
